kingofprismfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Ichijō
Shin Ichijō (一条シン Ichijou Shin) is the main protagonist of the movie King Of Prism by Pretty Rhythm. He is a prism star and student at Kakyoin Academy and the newest member of Edel Rose. Official Profile Appearance Shin is an average height boy with short, dark blue hair and red eyes. He wears a pendant around his neck given to him from Louis Kisaragi. Personality Shin is very cheerful and optimistic and always thinks of ways he can help others. He is obedient towards those he respects and is a good listener. He is very innocent and simple and is often honest about his feelings. Story King Of Prism In King Of Prism, Shin first discovers the world of Prism Shows thanks to Louis Kisaragi, a mysterious boy he fatefully meets one night on his way home. Louis gives Shin his pendant, telling Shin to "Show him a prism show." and a ticket to Over The Rainbow's Live later that night. After seeing Over The Rainbow's Live, Shin is fascinated with Prism Shows and is suddenly filled with a feeling of determination, he tries to imitate Over The Rainbow's Prism jump with his bicycle but falls to the ground. Himuro Hijiri, who happened to see him, helps Shin up and asks him if he liked Prism Shows, and is later offered to enroll in Edel Rose. After Shin settles down in Edel Rose's dorms, he is asked to go to a location by Hijiri. He goes there only to find the members of Over The Rainbow, Kouji, Hiro, and Kazuki waiting for him. They personally talk to Shin and give him various advice and also tell him the history of their unit. When asked by Hiro Hayami why Shin enrolled in Edel Rose, Over The Rainbow are intrigued by his response and immediately sensed his potential as a Prism Star. They entrust Shin to help bring Edel Rose forward, as the current members of Edel Rose feel distant with each other. Later, Shin decides to go and practice by himself at the underground rink, but unexpectedly finds Kouji Mihama there and is challenged to a Prism Battle. Kouji realizes Shin's ability to enable people to recall the feeling when they first experienced a prism show, saying,"This is just like when I first performed a Prism Show with Hiro." when Shin jumps "Shin Infinite Hug". At the end of the battle, Kouji gives Shin the song Over The Sunshine. On the night of Rose Party, Kouji announces Over The Rainbow's indefinite hiatus and Hiro and Kazuki's participation in Prism King Cup. After they perform their last song "Flavor" Kouji leaves for the airport with Ito Suzuno. The stage and the audience fall quiet and is filled with the sounds of fans crying. Shin watches backstage with the rest of the Edel Rose boys as the lights go out. Hijiri comes up to Shin, telling Shin that it's "his turn" and that Kouji left him a message, telling him to make everyone smile again with the song he gave him. Shin then sings Over The Sunshine and performs a Prism Show, joined in with Hiro and Kazuki, ending Rose Party with everyone's restored smiles. Etymology Ichijō (一条) literally means "First Street". It can also refer to Emperor Ichijō (一条天皇 ''-tennō''), the 66th Emperor of Japan. Shin (シン) is a common Japanese boys name with various meanings, including : "New (新)", "Heart (心)", and "True (真)" among others. Prism Jumps King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm King of Prism - PRIDE THE HERO Songs # Over The Sunshine! # Dramatic LOVE # Sweet Sweet Sweet # Happy Happy Birthday! Trivia * He ranked 4th place in the official popularity poll "Next Generation Prism Star Grand Election" * The day he met Louis Kisaragi was July 7th, a day celebrated in Japan as Tanabata Day. ** The tale of Tanabata is about star crossed lovers who are only able to meet once a year on July 7th (Tanabata Day). In KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO-, Louis tells Shin that he "crossed a thousand years just to meet him." * He has a dark crescent moon marking at the back of his neck that is visible when he is doing a Prism Show * He aims to become a Prism Star like Hiro Hayami. * The food he dislikes is celery. * His prism technique is "Prism Rush", which enables people to recall the feeling when they first experienced a Prism Show. * In KING OF PRISM: PRIDE the HERO and Episode 10, it was revealed that Shine was sealed inside Shin since birth. Gallery Official Arts Shin prism rush.png|Shin during his Prism Rush Shin design.png|Official Website Design Shin.png|Shin Character Sheet Shin sketch.jpg|Shin Character Sketches Shinruwis.png|Shiin & Louis from Newtype Magazine May Issue 2016 Shin birthday.jpg|Shin Birthday Illustration 2016 Shin otr.png|Shin with Over The Rainbow New.png|Shin & Louis in King Of Prism's movie key visual King of Prism Animage Shin & Louis.jpg Merchandise D5snVDfUcAUkK25.jpg D4aUsp1UwAEo3nY.jpg D4fzFGKUwAAdWIS.jpg D4fzFGJU4AAt8gT.jpg D4f3r-oVUAIWi5f.jpg D4LACmvU4AA3URi.jpg D38X-EmU4AAPqXV.jpg D38X-EoU8AAvgcX.jpg D3nK6pDU4AA5CAf.jpg D3nK8W1UEAADioS.jpg D3nK9F_UYAA4vLD.jpg References ja:一条シン Category:Characters Category:Edel Rose